1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to linear drives, which are based on linear motors, for panels, in particular sliding doors, movable along a respective travel path.
2. Related Art
Sliding doors operated by linear motors are well known. Usually a stator, which essentially consists of a row of interconnected electrical coils, is disposed above a respective sliding door leaf in a stationary part. At a side facing the stator, the respective sliding door leaf is provided with a rotor, which has a row of one of permanent magnets and/magnetizable material.